Romance Written In Blood
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Sequel to The Birthday Present! There's a war going on between vampires and werewolves, and it's all because of two girls' love for each other. What will they do when they soon have to come face to face in the fight of life or death? Chapter 3 is FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Dum dum dum! Welcome to the sequel of The Birthday Present everybody! I hope you guys enjoy this just as much as you did the first one. I think it's going to be great. So, without further ado, here is Romance Written in Blood!

I do not own Vampire Knight!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Chapter One ~<strong>_

There was only about a month left until school started. Summer went by so fast none of us could really keep track of the days that had gone by.

Well, except for _that _day. The day that practically changed my life forever – my birthday.

How could I forget how it felt to be scared for my life? The feeling of Kaname's fangs piercing my neck and being turned into a vampire, the feeling of going numb and basically falling into a deep, dark hole leaving my friends forever? How could I possibly forget those feelings? It was as if they were imprinted into my brain forever. But I slowly started ignoring those memories after Le had killed Kaname and saved me from going totally insane.

After that, I thought it was all over, that we could all go back to our normal lives and forget that all of that stuff happened.

Well, I thought wrong. It wasn't over. After coming back from the water park with Pen and Le, I received a letter from Cross Academy.

"Well? Aren't you gonna open it?" Pen asked, nodding at the black envelope.

I couldn't answer. The shock was still running through my body, I couldn't find the will to move my head or lips.

"Of course she won't open it!" Le said. "She's scared out of her mind!" She sighed and took the envelope from my hands. "And here we thought all this vampire crap was over."

Le slowly started opening the envelope and Pen walked over to her to see what was inside.

"It looks like a letter," Pen said.

"And it's from the Headmaster," Le said. "Not the Night Class."

They both looked over at me, but I still didn't move.

Le sighed and looked down at the letter. "I'll just read it to you. It says, 'Dear Le, Rae, and Pen. I really hope you three are enjoying your summer. I know you only have a month left before you have to come back to Cross Academy, but I really need you to come by soon to discuss something really important."

"Oh crap!" Pen said. "He knows we killed Kaname! He's going to expel us from school! What do we do?"

"Calm down Pen, I'm sure the Headmaster won't expel us for what we've done."

"But we killed Kaname! And he's a_ pureblood_! That makes it extra bad! We're dead! We're _so _dead!"

"Pen!" Le said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "I said calm down. The Headmaster wouldn't expel us from doing something like this…I don't think. Anyway, we don't even know if that's the reason why he wants to talk to us. Maybe he wants to discuss something else."

"Yeah, what else could be really important besides the death of a pureblood?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna have to find out now aren't we?" She turned to look at me. "What do you think Rae? You ready to go?"

I sighed softly and got up from off the couch. "Yeah…I guess."

She stared at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. Kaname's dead remember? There's nothing to be afraid of. We're just going to talk to the Headmaster. That's all."

"I know, I just feel…like there's something else. Like something bad is gonna happen."

"Nothing's gonna happen. I doubt anybody's there besides the Headmaster." She grabbed hold of my hand and gave a small squeeze. "Now c'mon, let's go see what he wants."

When Le walked me over to the front door and opened it, we were stopped by Aido standing on our front porch with his hand in the air getting ready to knock.

"Aido-sempai?" I asked in shock.

"Um…hi…"

"What are _you _doing here?" Le sneered.

"I came by to talk to you," he said bluntly.

"Sorry, but we don't have time to talk. We're going to see the Headmaster about something important."

"And that's why I'm here. I came here to tell you exactly what he wants to talk to you about."

Le and I swapped glances and looked back at the vampire.

"Well then, come in," I said, opening the door for him.

He smiled and took a step into our home. "Thanks." He turned to look at Le, but Le just glared at him and gave him a small growl. "Oh please, I'm not here to do anything. I just came to talk."

"I don't care. I'm still watching you…vampire!"

Aido rolled his eyes.

"Come sit down Aido," I said, patting the seat of the couch.

"Thanks," he said, sitting down.

"Alright, so what are you here to talk to us about?" Pen asked, crossing his arms.

"Okay, you all know that when Kaname-sempai bit Rae, she turned into a vampire right?"

We all nodded.

"Yeah, but when Pen hit me with the opposite end of his scythe, she disappeared."

"Not necessarily."

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

"What do you mean 'not necessarily'?" Le said, getting irritated.

"What I mean, is that the vampire side of Rae isn't gone. She's still a part of you Rae."

My eyes widened as Aido's words hit my ears. "W-What do you mean? We killed her off! This can't be true!"

"But it is. Do you really think that it's that easy to turn back into a human once you get whacked with the opposite end of a vampire slaying scythe? If that were true, Zero would've done that long ago."

"Well, I guess that is kind of true," Pen said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Considering he hates himself for _being _a vampire."

"So…I'm still a vampire?" I asked, still trying to take everything Aido was telling me in.

"Yes. But not like you were before. You'll still be the same Rae you are now, just…vampiric."

I swallowed hard. After all this time, I've been a vampire since that incident? I thought I was rid of the whole vampire inside me thing! I guess this is what the Headmaster wanted to talk to us about.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Le asked.

"Yeah. The Headmaster's going to tell you everything else."

"Do you know what he's going to talk to us about?" Pen asked.

Aido sighed. "I do, and I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"What? What's he going to tell us?" I asked, becoming desperate for answers.

But he shook his head. "I can't tell you. You're gonna have to go to him for answers."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Pen said, standing abruptly. "Let's go!"

Le nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah, let's go Rae," she said, stretching out her hand.

I hesitated for a slight moment before taking her hand. Why did we have to go see the Headmaster when he was going to tell us something bad? Why not just stay here and ignore the Headmaster's request to see us?

But we couldn't. He had answers to my questions and I needed to know what they were.

So, taking Le's hand, we walked out the front door with Pen following behind us and headed back to Cross Academy to hear the bad news.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it! Chapter one! Hope you guys liked the sequel so far, 'cause the next chapter's going to be awesome! So, please review! I want to know what you guys thought of it so far! Love you all! ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two ~**_

"C'mon Rae! What are you so afraid of?" Le said, waiting for me to get out of the car.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh c'mon!" She walked over to my door, opened it, and grabbed my arm. "We drove all the way here to find answers! Don't tell me you're walking away from them now!"

"Maybe I don't want any answers!" I said. "Le, I'm scared out of my mind! What if the Headmaster's news is about Kaname being alive? I don't want to hear that!"

"But maybe it's not," she said. "Now let's _go_!" She tugged on my arm and tried to pull me out of the car, but I grabbed hold of the passenger seat. Seeing my resistance, she called for Pen. "Pen! Help me out here!"

"C'mon Rae," Pen said, grabbing my other arm and giving it a tug. "Time to go."

After a couple minutes of basic kicking and screaming, Le and Pen finally got me out of the car and had me stuck in their grips.

"You guys are awful," I groaned.

"It's for the best Rae. Now let's go."

As we walked into the academy and headed towards the Headmaster's office, I looked around and noticed something was…strange. The halls and classrooms were completely empty. I knew that we had about a month until school started up again, but I thought there would be some counselors and teachers setting up and preparing for the upcoming school year. But there wasn't any.

"Um, Le?"

"Yeah Rae?" She could tell by the tone of my voice that something was wrong.

"Something's up," I said. "Where are all the counselors and teachers?"

She looked around the academy and noticed I was right. "Yeah…something does seem kind of off." She looked to Pen and gave him a serious look. "Stay on your guard. I'm afraid something's going to happen, and we need to keep Rae sa-"

At that moment, the glass windows in the hallway shattered and broken glass flew everywhere. Le covered her face to make sure no glass got in her eyes and looked over to see if I was alright.

"Rae, you alright?"

When she looked over at me, she saw something unbelievable. A wolf about her height had me pinned to the floor and was baring its teeth at my neck.

"Rae!"

"I ought to kill you right now…vampire!" the amber wolf growled at me.

Eyes wide with fear, I tried to gather my thoughts and speak. "W-What's going on? You…s-speak?"

My voice made the wolf's paw crush my body even more and lower it's head closer to my throat.

"Stop!" Le shouted, changing into her full chimera form. "Keep your filthy paws off her!" The wolf pinning me to the floor looked over at Le and snarled. Before the amber colored wolf could go charging at her, a voice roared from behind.

"Stop this, now!" All eyes turned back towards the entrance and we watched as three more wolves made their way into the hallway. One was black, another light orange, and the other was gray and much bigger than the other wolves. "Don't you realize who that is you fool?" the gray one said.

The amber colored wolf looked at Le and his eyes widened when he saw her eagle-like wings.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he said. "I had no idea. Please forgive me!"

Le looked at the amber one puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Without answering, the four wolves lay down and bowed their heads to Le.

"Le," the gray one said. "We have been searching a long time for you."

"You…have?"

"You are one of the most powerful beings in the wolf clan. Without your help, I'm afraid we won't be able to win this."

Le stared at the gray wolf in question. "What do you mean 'win this'? What are you talking about?"

Without answering, the gray wolf turned his back and started to take his leave. "Come with us, and all of your questions will be answered."

Le thought about it for a long moment and stared at the leader wolf. "I'm sorry, but I can't," she said.

The gray one looked over his broadly shoulder and stared at her. "Why not?"

"I have to stay here with Rae and protect her," she said, gesturing to me. "I can't just leave her to defend for herself when she's in danger."

The leader wolf didn't speak. He looked down at me, who was still pinned to the floor by the amber wolf, and snorted. "Kill her," he simply said.

The amber wolf smirked and brought his teeth around my neck, getting ready to take my life from me.

"No!" I screamed.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Le said.

"If you won't come with us, then your little friend dies," the leader said.

Le looked back over to us and fought against the tears burning at her eyes. What could she do? She didn't want to go with some wolves that she never even met before. But if she didn't, she'd lose me forever. And she didn't want to go through that again. "Alright fine! I'll go with you! Just leave Rae out of this!"

"Le…" I squeaked from underneath the giant wolf's paws.

As Le started walking with the other wolves, she turned her head to me and gave me a sorrowful look. "I'm so sorry Rae. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Right now, you just promise to be safe."

"Le, no!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't live to see you get hurt anymore." Without another word, Le followed after the other wolves and disappeared.

Tears filling my eyes, I stood up and tried to run after her.

"Le!" I screamed.

"Hold on a minute Rae!" Pen said, holding me back. "You can't go charging after her! You'll get yourself killed!"

"Le!"

Fighting to hold me back, Pen pulled me along and dragged me into the Headmaster's office to see what was going on.

"Oh, there you are," the Headmaster said. "…Where's Le?"

"What the heck is going on Headmaster?" Pen said, ignoring the Headmaster's questions. "We come over here to see what you wanted, get attacked by giant wolves, and now Le has left with them to get answers! What is going on?"

Seeing Pen's angered face and my tearful eyes, the Headmaster sighed and began to explain. "There's a war going on between the werewolves and the vampires."

"Werewolves?"

"Yes," the Headmaster said. "Giant wolves who have the ability to speak like humans. There seems to be an issue to which the wolves and vampires are upset about, and their anger is causing this huge war."

"Issue?" Pen asked. "What issue."

The Headmaster sighed and looked us straight in the eye. "Le and Rae," he simply said.

My teary eyes widened and I looked at the Headmaster. "Us? What do you mean we're the cause of this? We didn't do anything!"

"Ah, but you did. You see, vampires and werewolves are enemies, and are bound and determined to kill each other when they cross each others paths. But, when they heard about Le wanting to protect you, it stirred the pot and now they're even more determined to kill."

I stared at the Headmaster in fright. This war started because Le wanted to protect me? How was that even fair? Why did she have to follow some rules that she never even heard of? She has her own free will!

Then I remember what Aido said.

_The vampire side of Rae isn't gone. She's still a part of you Rae._

That explained it. The wolf side was angry at Le because she was protecting one of their enemies.

Standing up abruptly, I turned to face the door and began to take my leave.

"R-Rae?" Pen asked, wondering what was wrong and followed after me.

"This whole war started because of us," I said. "But now, I'm gonna end it."

Getting back into the car with me, Pen looked at me and wondered what was going on through my head.

"Rae…what exactly are you thinking?"

"I'm going to put an end to this and save Le," I said. Then I whispered something to the driver and we slowly started to drive off. "And I know just the man who can help us."

* * *

><p>Finally done! Sorry about the wait guys. I've been trying to update my other stories and figuring out how to write this chapter and whatnot. But now you know what's going on! :D So excited! I definitely can't wait to write the next chapter! It's going to be so exciting! But I won't write the next chapter until I get some reviews . That was one of the reasons why I haven't updated this, cause no one's reviewing! And I'm sorry! But the first chapter is always slow! But I <em>swear<em>it gets better! Trust me! Okay, love ya'll! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am _so _sorry it took me forever to update. Like I said in one of my other fics, I've just been super busy with work and school and have had no inspiration whatsoever. Well, today I finally got inspired and did nothing but update today! I feel so proud! So! Now that it's finally updated, here's chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Chapter Three ~<strong>

Pen was getting really fidgety about the car ride. It was already starting to become sunset and we still weren't at our destination. "Seriously Rae, where are we going? We've practically been driving all day."

"Well if you didn't want to come, you should've just went back home."

He didn't take any offense to my tone of voice. "I came because I'm worried. Who knows what'll happen to you when you're like this?"

I sighed softly and smiled. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Miss Michiyo," the driver said. "I believe we are here."

As we came to a complete stop, I stepped out of the car and Pen just stared at the scenery in question.

"Uh, Rae? Where are we?"

We were at, what appeared to be, an old ancient shrine. The stairs of the shrine led up to the old abandoned building, and then furthered their way into a dark hallway.

Looking around, I saw a cloaked figure standing by the shrine and started making its way toward me.

"You must be Rae," the figure said in a deep, creepy voice.

"Yes," I said. "And this here is Pen." I looked over to see Pen hiding behind me, scared by his surroundings.

"Yes...I had a feeling you'd be here..." I didn't say a word about the creepy man's knowing of me coming here. "Come, I'll show you the way."

As the cloaked man led us up the stairs, he grabbed a lit torch from off the wall, and led us deeper into the shrine.

Pen was close on my heels and tugged on my arm. "Rae, what are we doing here? This guy's giving me the creeps and this whole place is just...scary. Can we go home? Please?"  
>I didn't say anything; I just kept my focus on where the man was taking us and what I had to do.<p>

We walked down some winding stairs and stopped when we came to some old, rusty, double doors. The old man pulled on one of the handles and we walked into the room.

"Master," the man said, following us into the room. "You have a visitor."

Pen and I looked around the dim room trying to get our bearings. Finally, I found what I was looking for - a stone coffin.

The man took my hand and pulled me closer to the coffin. I took in a deep breath, not really ready for what was to come, but I had to do it, for Le's sake.

The creepy man pushed open the coffin as hard as he could, until the lid fell completely to the floor. Looking inside, I saw what I was looking for - a pile of ash.

"So," I sighed. "How do we do this?"

The creepy man held out his hand. "Give me your hand."

I did what I was told and gave him my hand. Holding it softly, the man pulled out a knife and quickly sliced the palm of my hand."

"Ow!" I yelped, not expecting him to do that.

He squeezed my hand and let the blood drip out onto the pile of ash. Pen, who was waiting patiently by the door, gave a questioning look as to what we were doing. While the blood was still dripping onto the pile of ash, the man started chanting something in Latin.

As the blood finished dripping and the man kept chanting, the ash started to soak in my blood. The next thing I knew, the ash started to float in the air and started swirling. My eyes were locked onto the swirling ash as it started to take form of a body. It slowly started forming as legs, and then a waist, torso, arms, head, and finally, familiar brown eyes.

"Kaname..."

"Hello again, Rae. It's nice to see you."

Pen, who was still by the door, had his eyes widened and jaw dropped. "K-Kaname...? But...But how? Why?"

"I need your help," I said, trying to sound urgent. "There's a war going on."

"Ah, a war between vampires and werewolves. How lovely," he cooed, enjoying the sound of Le and I having to go to war.

"No, its not lovely at all. Thanks to you, I have to go to war with one of my best friends."

Kaname tilted his head to the side, enjoying how angry I was getting. "Aw, come on now Rae. You know you _really_ don't want to go save Le." He walked closer to me and caressed my cheek, bringing his lips close to mine. "Why don't we just go back to my place and catch up?"

Hearing him sway me like that made my eyes go red. The next thing I knew, my vampire side had taken over. "Oh Kaname, that sounds like a great idea." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Let's go back to your place and have a little fun~"

"Oh no you don't!" Pen butted in. He pushed me away from Kaname and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're not bringing this bitchy side of Rae back."

"Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing around in Pen's arms.

Pen gave me a dirty look and smacked me hard across the face. Snapping me back into my senses, I rubbed my cheek and thanked Pen. "Thanks buddy."

Kaname gave a small chuckle. "There you go again. Trying to take away all of my fun."

"I'm serious Kaname," I said, sounding urgent again. "I need your help to get Le back."

Kaname crossed his arms and leaned against the stone coffin. "And why should I do that?"

I gave him a stern look. "Because I said so."

Kaname burst out in laughter at my reason. "Alright then, as you wish princess. But first, you'll have to undergo some training."

"Training?" Pen and I said in unison.

"Yes. If you want to win this war and get Le back, you have to learn how to fight. Since you've just recently become a vampire, you're not really capable of understanding your abilities."  
>"But...I want to fight as me. Why do I have to fight as a vampire?"<p>

Kaname just stared at me. "You really think you can fight off a bunch of werewolves as your human self?"

I looked down in disappointment. "I guess you're right..."

I honestly didn't want to fight as my vampire self. Right now, I have no control over her. So who knows what kind of stuff she'll do if I turn into her willingly? Hopefully I can train my vampire side to stay under control, but that would take some time - a lot of time.

Kaname put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "We'll be training back at my hometown. I have others there who could be a great asset to your fighting ability."

I nodded and Pen walked in front of Kaname with a determined look on his face. "Just so we're clear. Wherever Rae goes, I go."

I shook my head and put a hand on Pen's chest. "I'm sorry Pen, but I can't let you go with me this time. I have to do this alone."

Pen looked hurt by my words. "But...But Rae!"

"I'm sorry Pen, but I just can't bear to see you get hurt. I just want you to go back home and wait till all of this is over."

"No Rae. I'm not letting you go anywhere with this perverted asshole. He's just going to use this opportunity to finally have you all to himself."

"You don't think I know that?" Tears were rolling down my face. "I have no other choice. It's either go with him, or go back home and have Le be gone forever." I sighed, keeping myself in control. "I'm sorry, but this is the only option." Pen looked down and tears started to form in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "I promise, I'll come home safe."  
>He wrapped his arms around me and returned the hug. "You better. I can't afford to lose you again."<br>"You won't," I reassured him. Giving him one last hug, I let go of him and turned to face Kaname. "Alright Kaname, I'll go with you."

Kaname gave a warm smile. "Excellent."

As I walked back over to Kaname, I turned my head back towards Pen and saw him waving his final goodbyes before heading back out to the car. Kaname wrapped his arm around me and led ourselves out to his own car (which I guess the creepy man had gotten for us). Getting into the car, I looked outside the window to see Pen's car drive off. It'd be a long while before I got to see him again, but hopefully not too long.

"So," I said, putting my seatbelt on. "Where exactly are we going?"

Kaname gave that warm smile that I had loved before and said, "Romania."

* * *

><p>Okay, now I'm <em>really <em>excited about where this is going. Again, sorry about the wait guys. Lots of stuff going on and not enough time to write. Today I've just been in the writing mood and decided to update a lot of things. Anyways! So, Kaname's back. DUM, DUM, DUUUUUUUM! Really excited that he's back. But now I wonder what's going to happen since he's got Rae all to himself. Well, if you review, you may just be lucky and find out! Once I update again that is XD Stay tuned!


End file.
